The term parallel coordinates is used for a way of visualizing high-dimensional geometry and analyzing multivariate data. This visualization is often used to find relationships in statistical data like population in relation to age and unemployment etc. Parallel coordinates is a graph, where the attributes/variables in a dataset are represented by parallel axes and each item in the dataset is represented by a polygonal line intersecting the parallel axis at the item's value for the corresponding axis. Such a graph can be made interactive, where a user can change the attributes that are represented as well as the order and he can furthermore directly filter the information by using interaction techniques like dragging and/or brushing.
Parallel coordinates for use in presenting business information is described as one of several possible information presenting schemes in CA 2308538.
US 2007/0211057 describes parallel coordinates for disclosing data in relation to production of power. Here time, load, outdoor temperature and price are compared in a parallel axis graph in order to enable analysis of their relationships. Through varying a property of a line in such a graph, such as colour or thickness, a further variable is displayed.
US 2007/0118909 describes the use of parallel coordinates for presenting data in relation to nodes of an Ethernet network. Values of components such as users, applications and nodes are provided on parallel axes and being linked by lines representing connections. The document also mentions that tools exist for allowing an operator to define conditions for alarms to be displayed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,336,278 describes displaying values of a multi-variable process using parallel axes, where variable values are joined by a line. Each line is representative of an individual operating point or run of the process from a historical record. Also alarms are presented through presenting lines representing alarm limits for the variables.
GB 2438028 describes how quality and process variables of a batch process are displayed using parallel axes. The displayed values each relate to a single batch. Batches can be selected and displayed with differentiation, allowing the relationship of the variables for the specific batch to be visualised. Where a process variable for a batch is displayed as multiple values these values may be plotted against time and the resultant curves for multiple batches overlaid in a single graph. Display differentiation for curves relating to selected batches can be applied. The parallel axis graph and the multiple value curve graph can be simultaneously displayed and the data for the selected batch or batches simultaneously differentiated.
In process control systems such as in control systems for electrical power transmission, there is a problem in that there is a large amount of process control data obtained from the process. Today it is hard for an operator to discern the data that is of relevance to him or her and then especially if there is one or more alarms generated in the system.